


Training to Tell Them

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hope’s Peak AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: It’s hard keeping your relationship a secret from people you care about, so Shuichi brings Kokichi to a training session in hopes of telling them the truth.For #6 in the SaiOuma Exchange!





	Training to Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> To #6, who mentioned Kokichi being invited to a training session by Shuichi! I hope this was an alright spin on that prompt!

“Wow, Shuichi has really hit a new low in dumb ideas, huh? You’re gonna give Kaito a run for his money!”

“Kokichi, _please_ take this seriously.”

The two currently stood at the doorway that lead outside the dorm house. It was late, not quite past curfew, but getting up there. Kokichi had his arms folded as he looked up to Shuichi with a mix of incredulity and amusement on his face as the detective glanced frantically outside and back to the little leader.

Shuichi sighed. “ _Look_ , we have to tell them at some point. I can’t keep... lying to them like this.”

“I can!” Kokichi chimed, but was quickly shut up when he was given a look.

“I know _you_ can, but they’re some of my best friends. They’ll kill me if they have to find out on their own.” The detective shivered at the thought.

“Okay, and I’m your boyfriend and I think they’ll kill _me_ either way!” Kokichi somehow managed to smile while saying that, tone overly sweet.

Shuichi frowned at that, taking Kokichi’s hands into his own. “Trust me, if I like you, they’re not gonna hurt you. They might be... apprehensive, but they’ll understand, okay?”

Kokichi stared for a long time into Shuichi’s eyes, internal debate flickering in his brain before he finally let out a decided huff. “ _Fine_ , but you’re the one that has to tell them!”

The detective smiled at that. “Of course.”

Finally, after a whole month of dating Kokichi, he’d be able to let people know. They had been too afraid of the reaction in the beginning, but Shuichi didn’t feel right hiding it anymore, even if Kokichi seemed okay with it. Even if the convincing took forever, he’s happy for the payoff. He didn’t want to have to hold back anymore.

“So how’d you get them to agree to meet up with us anyways?” Kokichi asked, glancing out the window to see if he could spy on the two they were waiting to see

_Crap._

“Ah, um, well, about that...” Shuichi averted his gaze and removed one of his hands so he could awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

Kokichi raised a brow in confusion before it hit him like a ton of bricks. “They don’t know I’m coming. They agreed to a meeting with _you_.”

“N-No!” Shuichi quickly answered. “Not... Technically...” He sighed and looked down. “We train every night, so they’re just... here to train?”

Kokichi’s brows furrowed. “So you’re telling me they’re gonna get swole and then have every reason to punch me in the face.” The overly sweet smile returns. “How thoughtful of you, Shumai!”

Shuichi let out a nervous chuckle. “I was actually hoping that this would tire them out so they wouldn’t have the energy to do anything.”

Kokichi’s expression went blank for a moment before he busted out into a genuine giggle fit. “Ha! Wow! I never knew my beloved detective could have such clever yet sinister ideas!” He unattached their remaining connected hands so he could wrap his arms around Shuichi’s torso in a way too tight hug. “I knew I liked you for a reason!”

“I would hope so.” Shuichi joked in return, returning the hug as it melted into a softer one. “Ready to face the music?”

“Of course I am!” Kokichi separated himself from the other and smiled up at him, though Shuichi could tell something was up with the way he fiddled at the bottom of his shirt.

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know...” Shuichi cupped the other’s cheek and gently ran his thumb along it. “Just know that I’m there with you, okay?”

Kokichi pouted. “How dare you call me out like this.” He huffed, but accepted the support, leaning a little into the touch. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let’s just do this already.”

Shuichi glanced out to the two once more before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Kokichi’s lips that the leader happily returned. “F-For good luck.” He mumbled as a shaky explanation, dropping his hand and pushing open the door.

As soon as the door opened, Kaito and Maki had their attentions grabbed. Shuichi poked his head out before completely coming outside and Kaito called out to greet him. “Hey, Shuichi! What took you so-“ His words were cut short when Kokichi finally made his appearance.

As if on instinct, Maki was already on her way over, but Kaito grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him, daggers in her eyes, and he let go so she could continue over. “Did this brat follow you out here?” She asked, about to give the little leader a piece of her fist before Shuichi stepped in front of him. She stopped in her tracks and gave him a confused look.

Shuichi’s heart was beating a mile a minute, but he managed to get out a confident, “No. I invited him to train with us today.” He looked behind himself for just a second to check on the other, who seemed a little smug with Shuichi’s defense of him.

Maki furrowed her brows. “Why on earth would you do that?”

He seemed to deflate a little. “W-Well, uh...” He hadn’t actually planned an excuse. Luckily, he had the Excuse Master 9000 standing right behind him.

Kokichi hopped up on his tippy toes and pulled Shuichi’s shoulder down just a bit so he could stick his head up over it. “Shuichi just wants us _all_ to be friends, so he told me I should come here and make amends! Isn’t he sweet?” He poked Shuichi’s cheek before lowering himself back down.

Maki searched for some indication that this was a joke. When she came up empty, she sighed, resigning herself to the situation. “Fine, but if he does anything to mess us up, I will not hesitate to make sure he never wants to come back. Got it?”

Shuichi nodded. “Mmhm. Got it.”

With that, Maki turned on her heel and made her way back over to Kaito and the two boys followed along after her. The astronaut was staring a little in disbelief and was going to comment before Maki gave him a look, signaling to him that it wasn’t worth it.

“I know they’ve been hanging out more, but geez...” Kaito muttered under his breath, but settled down, instead just jumping straight into things. “Alright gang, today we’re aiming for 100 sit-ups and 50 push-ups. Sound like a plan?”

The look on Shuichi’s face was apprehensive, while the look on Kokichi’s face fell blank, masking his horror at the thought of having to do all that.

“Fine by me. Let’s start with the push-ups to get them out of the way for you guys.” Maki agreed before getting down and starting. She would probably actually end up doing enough for all of them.

Kaito bunkered down and began his share as well, Shuichi going down after him. Kokichi looked between the three of them and when he was met with a challenging glare from Maki, he finally decided to get going too.

It was absolutely excruciating. Shuichi and Kaito only got to twenty five, while Kokichi got to a mere ten. “Good work, team! I think we can call it quits on these bad boys and give some attention to our cores now.” Maki and Shuichi looked quizzically up at him, but they were used to that at this point. Kokichi on the other hand dropped face first into the grass with a relieved sigh.

Maki lifted herself from the ground and went over to the bench grabbing the three waters sat there. She tossed one to Kaito and another to Shuichi, keeping the final one for herself. “Remember to hydrate.” Her gaze then turned to Kokichi. “We weren’t prepared for him, so we don’t have a fourth one.”

Kokichi lifted his head up just in time to see Shuichi offering him his. “That’s fine, Maki. I’ll just share mine.” The little leader happily sat up and took the bottle.

“Gasp! Is my beloved detective hoping for an indirect kiss?” He teased before taking a rather large sip. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with me!”

Shuichi’s face flushed a bright red as he gave Kokichi an exasperated look. He was trying to think of how to respond to that, but he was spared when Kaito let out a loud scoff.

“Right, like Shuichi would ever be in love with an imp like you.” The astronaut shook his head as he sipped from his own bottle. “You’re just lucky he’s such a nice guy.”

Kokichi couldn’t help the small smug feeling that welled up in his chest as he knew what was to come. He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything, silently handing the water back over to Shuichi who took his own large swig.

“We should start the sit-ups now before it gets too late.” Maki suggested after setting her bottle down. The other’s nodded in agreement and got down on the ground once more. Kokichi looked on quizzically.

“Wait, you guys don’t hold down each other’s feet?” He asked as he quirked a brow.

“The hell are you talking about?” Kaito grunted. He was already getting started.

Kokichi frowned. “When someone does sit-ups you’re supposed to hold down their feet so they don’t move them!” He folded his arms.

Maki rolled her eyes. “This isn’t kid stuff, you should be able to do a sit-up on your own by now.” She was on her tenth.

The leader stuck his nose up, looking away. “ _Ech_ , no way I’m gonna do it on my own! Too much extra effort!”

Maki looked about ready to strangle him before Shuichi sat up. “I’ll hold your feet for you.” He offered, patting the ground in front of him.

A little impish grin took over Kokichi’s features. “Thank you, Shuichi! At least _someone_ here cares about me!” Finally, he laid down where the detective had gestures for him to, bringing up his knees and putting his hands behind his head.

“Ready?” Shuichi asked as he moved his hands to hold down Kokichi’s feet.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” The leader grinned and there was a glint if mischief to it. He didn’t plan on going all the way to a hundred and he had an idea of how to move this thing along much quicker.

The exercise started just as the push-ups did, everyone was silent for the most part, other than counting their own reps. Kokichi was going slower than the rest, not used to this kind of physical activity, but he slowly worked his way up, lifting himself further with each curl until finally...

“Ready, Shumai?”

The nickname caught all three of the other’s off guard, Maki and Kaito’s attention being grabbed in a bit of confusion and Shuichi going red again.

The detective was almost afraid to ask. “R-Ready for what?”

“This!”

With one more curl, he built up enough momentum to bring himself close enough to Shuichi that he could quickly wrap his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him into a short and sweet kiss. If they were going to tell people, they may as well go big! At least, that’s how Kokichi thought it should be done. Besides, he couldn’t wait to turn and see the looks on their faces.

When he pulled away, he scooted backwards so that his feet were freed. Shuichi looked just about ready to pass out and as he glanced to the other’s, he saw just about what he expected. Both were completely stilled, Maki’s eyes aflame as Kaito stared on in disbelief.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Maki slowly began standing as she processed what just happened.

Kokichi smiled innocently in her direction. “I’m just giving a lil’ kiss to my wonderful boyfriend!” He turned his body a bit so that he could easily lean against said boyfriend. “Isn’t the right, my beloved?”

Shuichi almost didn’t want to look, but he knew he had to. He winced at their expressions, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he’s, um... he’s not lying for once.” He bashfully began rubbing at his neck again. “It’s, uh, kinda why I brought him with me tonight... to... to tell you guys.”

Kaito and Maki glanced between the two, trying to understand something. What exactly? They weren’t sure. Anything to make sense of this situation. It did explain why they had been spending so much time around each other as of late... Neither looked completely willing to accept this truth, but they couldn’t deny it.

“... You’re happy with him?” Kaito spoke up, gaze landing on Shuichi.

The detective nodded. “Mhm. Very.”

“Guess we have no choice to accept that then.” The astronaut shrugged. Maki gave him a look to which he responded with a hand on her shoulder. “He says he’s happy, so we’ve gotta trust him, even if it means putting up with that guy.”

Kokichi sprung up from his slumped position as some fake tears started selling up in his eyes. “Kaito is accepting me! How kind of him!” He sniffed.

Kaito gave him a look of disdain in return before mouthing ‘You sure about this?’ over to Shuichi. When the other nodded again, he sighed.

Maki stayed silent for just a moment longer before huffing. “Alright, I’ll accept this.” Her gaze fell on Kokichi and it went sinister. “However, if you do anything to hurt him, you _will_ die.”

The tears are quickly retracted. “Oo, Maki is so scary!” He scrambled around to sit behind Shuichi’s back. “Good thing I have my lovely boyfriend to protect me!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes fondly as he felt the other wrap around his torso and rest his head on his shoulder. “I can’t protect you if I don’t get stronger. Can we continue training now?”

“Yes, let’s.” Maki nodded, both her and Kaito happy to move on from this discussion as they hunkered back down into doing their reps.

Shuichi smiled and removed Kokichi’s arms so that he could turn around. “Are you happy with yourself?” He asked in a whisper, quirking a brow as he went back to holding his feet down.

“Mmhm! Their expressions made it totally worth it!” Kokichi laughed his signature giggle. “Besides, now I can kiss you every time without them reacting again!”

Apparently, he spoke too loud as he was met with two very resounding “No”’s from the other’s.

“I’m not in the mood to vomit tonight. Keep that for yourselves.” Kaito grimaced at the thought.

Shuichi flushed once more. “S-Sorry, Kaito!”

The two remained silent a moment before Kokichi very quietly went, “That is absolutely not going to stop me.”

Shuichi sighed and resigned himself to this. “Of course it’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
